


孤岛（二）

by Guonge



Category: Nielong - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guonge/pseuds/Guonge





	孤岛（二）

“传闻赖家小少爷娶了自己的后妈。”

 

 

 

 

 

“小妈，你看看我。”

洁白的床中央叠着一片单薄的身躯，轻飘飘的，苍白到几乎和蚕丝被融为一体。

说这话的人乍眼一看似乎还是个孩子，跪在床边，手撑着下颚，脸上挂着最纯真无邪的笑容，像是在对母亲撒娇的儿子。

但躺着的人没有任何反应，空洞的眼睛直直对着天花板，仿佛着了魔。

“你看，你总是这样。不听话。”跪着的人状似无奈地勾了勾嘴角，起身将人拉进自己怀里，抱怨道，“然后又怪我粗鲁。”

猛然暴露在空气中的赤裸身躯上密密麻麻地布满了红红紫紫的淤痕，伴随着一起的还有环在脚踝上的细铁链，随着男人的动作发出叮叮当当的声响，十分悦耳。

似乎是被这声音惊醒了，被拥在怀里的男人这才动了动僵硬的眼珠子，目光触及到从床头一路延伸到他脚上的发着冷光的铁链。

冷光刺激得他眼睛发痛，琥珀色终于染上了点红。

赖冠霖掰过他的下巴看，“啧，小妈怎么老爱哭。”他看着年纪不大，可这样将人牢牢地完全锁在怀里的架势分明已经是成年男人的样子了。

“尼尔...？”

“小妈又记错了，该罚。”赖冠霖赌气似的埋头一口咬上对方的后颈，嘴里叼着并不存在的腺体含混道，“我是霖霖啊。妈妈最爱的霖霖。”

男人漂亮木然的脸上这才有了点变化，“霖霖？”

赖冠霖把玩着怀里人的手，比他的手要小整整一号，能轻而易举地完全握住又让他反抗不了。

“对啊，霖霖。小妈现在还怀着宝宝，应该要多和宝宝说说话。”

“宝宝...”男人像是突然反应过来一样，确认一般地将手放在自己肚子上，小心翼翼道“还在...？”

“当然了，是我们的宝宝。”他特意强调了“我们”两字，脸上有着少年人特有的骄纵，双手从背后搂过去覆盖在男人的手上，蛊惑道，“从来都只有我跟你的宝宝。”

“尼尔....”

“没有什么尼尔！”赖冠霖终于维持不住脸上的笑意，嘴角还是勾着，眼神却阴沉沉地，一字一句残忍道：“姜丹尼尔的孩子早就死了，现在你肚子里的是我的孩子。”

“不...”男人被吓得瑟缩在一起，本来就极为单薄的身体嵌在赖冠霖怀里仿佛随时都会消失，哽咽道，“尼尔...”

“我还以为小妈什么都忘记了呢，没想到还记着自己的野男人。”赖冠霖冷冰冰的话像是渗了毒的箭，“可惜他早就死了，和他的孩子一起。”

像是突然来了兴趣般，不顾怀里人痛苦的颤抖，他抱紧人兴致勃勃道：“我告诉父亲姜丹尼尔的存在后，老头儿气的不得了，直接雇人杀了他。我呢，我就在他每天的药里多加了点东西，早些送他去见我那可怜的生母，反正他什么也给不了你还霸占着你干什么呢。一个只能靠轮椅度日的男人，早就没有了标记的能力，就连你的孩子都要靠那个野男人才能给，他活着还有什么意思？只有我，只有我是真的爱你，只有我才配得上你，圣祐。”

赖冠霖痴迷地吻上男人的脖颈，“没有腺体最好，这样你和那个男人最后的联系也没有了。你只要乖乖呆在家里给我生孩子就行，妈妈。”

“呜...”男人悲切的哀鸣并没有让赖冠霖停止，反而变本加厉道，“我还以为小妈嫁给老头子这种不能人道的Alpha有多可怜，所以加倍对你好，想等着老头儿死了就带你去国外好好过日子，没想到小妈不过看着清纯实则水性杨花，外面竟然一直养着情人，”说到最后残留的恨意忍不住从牙缝里溢出，“连孩子都有了。”

“可惜，我能放过你不代表能放过那野种。”

邕圣祐崩溃地摇着头，泪水滴落在被面上晕染成一块块暗斑。

“他有什么好？一个穷小子，连阻止你嫁到赖家都做不到，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的青梅竹马嫁给一个废老头。连死都死得这么没有意义。”

说完似乎还不满意，他就着这样的坐姿，连润滑都不用，握着男人细窄的腰直接将自己的阴茎埋入那已经被过度使用了一晚上的温热处。像鱼儿终于回到了水里，孩子回到了母亲的怀抱，他发出了极为舒畅的喟叹，娇生惯养的脸上又挂起那种天真到残忍的笑——

“小妈只要每天躺在床上张开腿等我操就好。”

 

 

 

 

fin.

这篇其实是去年11月就写好了的，自己原本预想的就是到这里截止的，但为了凑字数一直在想写个结局可惜直到最后也没想出来orz

好像怎么写都跟脑补的不一样，事实上从打下字的那个瞬间开始所有就都跟脑子里想的完全各奔东西了（后来自己看自己写的越看越烦本来想直接删掉的但今天突然想起这篇文秉着不能浪费的原则还是发了，我知道真的很垃圾，以后有时间一定会多读书的2333

所以这篇真的没有结局！大家随意！

虽然我写文的时候总觉得写一半留一半最好，觉得写出来就没意思了所以我至今写的几篇文都没有后续（实际上也是不知道该咋写...因为脑子里想的很美好写出来就很现实了TT但我自己看文的时候其实也明白那种心情，就是不想动脑子即便早猜到了结局也还是想要看人写完...

对不起在此磕头了！

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
